1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid flow interconnecting apparatus and, more particularly, to a sleeve for interconnecting a discharge outlet of a recreational vehicle with a discharge hose.
2. Description of Related Art
Recreational vehicles may be defined as self-contained motor homes that provide living quarters and sanitation needs year-round. A water tank provides water for all the normal purposes and a holding tank is provided for the waste water. From time to time, the holding tank must be emptied upon the ground, into a sump, into a sewer, or into a collection tank. A discharge outlet, usually mounted at the side of the recreational vehicle, includes a valve, such as a gate valve, for regulating the discharge of waste water.
The discharge outlet may be one of two industry standard types. Either type includes two pairs of orthogonally oriented dogs extending radially from about the outlet. One of two types of industry standard fittings commensurate with the respective discharge outlet having a pair of opposed hooks is retained in place by the hooks engaging one of the pairs of dogs to locate one end of the fitting in fluid communication with the discharge outlet. The other end of the fitting includes a smooth surfaced sleeve over which a discharge hose is fitted. The discharge hose conveys the waste water from the discharge outlet via the fitting to the selected depository for the waste water.
Because a discharge outlet is one of two industry standard types of outlets, the industry standard fitting to be attached must match the discharge outlet. This requires that the user of the recreational vehicle have on hand the particular fitting which matches the discharge outlet of the recreational vehicle in order to dispose of the waste water. Furthermore, the fittings are very easy to remove, which encourages theft in the event the fitting is left in engagement with the discharge outlet on purpose or inadvertently. While the fittings are not exorbitant in price, they are sufficiently expensive to warrant economic concerns, as well as inconvenience, about loss due to theft or inadvertent disengagement from the discharge outlet while the recreational vehicle is under way.